


Mudblood

by Catsintheattic



Series: 100quills [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Insanity, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-25
Updated: 2007-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco cannot be cured from his mind’s disease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mudblood

“Get away from me, you filth!” 

Malfoy’s face contorted with uncontrollable disgust and hatred. This was nothing like his schoolyard mocking.

“You ugly, diseased… tainted…” The rest of his words were lost in incoherent mumbling.

The witch in the white apron sighed. “He’s been like this ever since our people brought him back from the field.” She checked her notes. “It’s been nearly four weeks now. Shall I proceed with his treatment?”

Hermione Granger shook her head. Her lips were pressed together in a tight line.

“He won’t recover. No need to waste more of our potions on him, Susan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt no 29 – disease. Beta read by the lovely waterbird, who made so many helpful suggestions. All remaining mistakes are mine.


End file.
